Cracks in the Ice
by firefliesbravethenight
Summary: Jack has faced many challenges in the past. Now he faces a bigger one in the futrue. A...A FAMILY! Well maybe... read to see all the one-shots some may contain random changes or characters you have never seen or have. who knows.
1. Real Chapter 1

_**Hello my Shooting-Stars and Snowflakes!_ As those who follow me know this is the new Family Trials and Fun Times though i am editing the stories as i believe that my style has grown. I would appreciate it if you all would send ideas for new a title. I will post the first chapter later today. If you have any ideas please don't hesitate to send them. Thank you._ This is the first chapter i posted I really hope you enjoy it. If i can i will probably post one more tonight if not expect one tomorrow or sometime after that.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: **_**_i OWN ABSOLUTELY__ NOTHING!_**_**  
><strong>_

**P.S. I can't do accents to save my life. I'm sorry!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jackie sat in one of the empty rooms at the North Pole. Staring out into the snow covered land just beyond the frosted glass before her. The moon beamed down at the land in a comforting silver glow making the snow shimmer like jewels. A small moon beam seemed to find its way to the winter spirit showering her in comfort. The past days events finally fading from her mind as she let herself settle down. The girl heaved a great sigh as she shuffled to find a better position for her on the window seat her thin green blanket almost falling off her slender legs. Her small hand held her cheek as her forehead leaned against the cool glass. She soon slipped back into the land of her thoughts.<p>

The pounding of the celebration below her brought the winter spirit no joy. Though she wasn't really upset it was just the prospect of many presences around her unnerved her a bit. She was used to being alone sure she had very very few friends that she only saw once every blue moon. A giggle escaped her lips. Though it was never more than 4 people with her at a time. Seasonal meetings. So she had needed to slip away from the small celebration of the Guardians success a bigger party would be planned really soon. She just hoped she could get out of it. Though it was probably a very slim chance of that happening. She sighed. '_Do you think they will turn on you?'_ a small voice at the back of her mind pipped up. She smiled. '_Nah i have a feeling that i will be welcomed with open arms as soon at the high of the win calms down.'_ She had a gut feeling that the mismatched family if heroes was her missing puzzle piece and she was theirs. She grinned down at her hands as they frosted the blanket on her lap. Soon her thoughts drifted back to the moon's rays. '_I've never noticed till now that the moon's rays always made me feel safe. Even though they didn't keep the nightmares away all the time they certainly helped.' _Jack glanced up at the moon giving her own thanks to MIM. As all these thoughts were racing through her head she failed to notice that the door to the room was opening and a certain Guardian of Hope crept into the room. Hoping to not disturb if she was asleep.

"Snowflake?" He called causing the winter sprite to jump in surprise, hitting her head against the window. He chuckled as the girl glared at him rubbing the bump on her head.

"The others are wondering where ya are ya better go." he pointed to the door.

"What if i don't want to?" She called. As far as most people who saw the conversation were concerned it was an innocent question but too Bunny it seemed like she was trying to pick at him.

"Oh come on." The Easter Bunny rolled his eyes. Jack pondered about it for a bit even put on a small show.

"Nah, why don't you go bother North or someone." She waved him off with a smirk on her face. Aster felt that she was putting back up her walls, that was something he wished wouldn't happen. He sighed.

"Do ya wanna talk bout whats on ya mind?" She glanced at him, her head tilted to the side. Her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"There's nothing on my mind." She responded sincerely. He shrugged it off knowing it would take some time for all of them to trust each other. Everything takes time, and time is what they had. He smirked at her just before tossing her over his shoulder.

"Bunny! Put me down you over-grown hare!" Jack beat on his back as he chuckled at her.

"Nah." he replied. As the others caught sight of them they couldn't help but to laugh. It was rather comical to see. He plopped her down on the couch as Tooth fluttered up smoothing down strands of fly away hair on the young guardian.

"Now is there a reason for that?" the fairy giggled at the young girls pout. Bunny nodded.

"She wanted to be all alone, when we have this celebration going. Its not fair she gets to skip and ah don't." Sandy laughed silently, causing Jack to grin.

"Might as well enjoy this while i can." she replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello again! So what do you think please be nice if possible. :) Review, favorite! See ya Soon!<br>**_


	2. I will never be good at naming these

_**Hey my lovely Shooting-Stars and Snowflakes! I'm back with a new chappie! I'm sorry that it sucks! I have felt like crap all day. 'Nuff bout me. Just go read and enjoy the little bit of nothing you get from reading. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__** Haha i can't own ROTG. I don't own ROTG.**_

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful spring day. The sun shined down on the vibrant colors as Jack floated past them. He had just finished visiting Jamie, when he noticed he needed to be somewhere colder to start the snow there. Being careful not to cause a small frosting over spring's plants, he lazily made his way out of Burgess. The sun warming his cheeks slightly, a feeling he loved. He had just made into Canada when he heard the leaves rustle. Sure that was nothing to be afraid of but when the feeling of dread also came with it. That was a whole other story. The wind started to tug of him trying her hardest to get him to move. She didn't want him to get hurt. Yet the winter spirit refused he wanted to make sure it wasn't Pitch.<p>

"Wind please calm down everything will be ok i promise." She tugged on the back of his hood. He was becoming slightly frustrated. Soon everything became frighteningly quiet. Jack turned just in time to see a ball of black sand hit him in the chest. Knocking the breath out of him and having him release his grip on his trusty staff. A chuckle sounded out into the quiet as he fell.

"Down goes the shepherd." A few cracks and screams later he was in the black of sleep. Next thing Jack knew he was in a soft bed with bright lights shining down on him. A gurgle escaped his lips as a small hand started running through his hair.

"Shhh..." the female voice tried to calm him down even though it was useless the winter boy wanted to know where he was.

"Where am i?" He called softly. His eyes never opening.

"The North Pole." A gruff voice called back, one the winter sprite would recognize anywhere. A grin now present all pain forgotten.

"Bunny!" Jack laughed when he heard the rabbit grumble about him being to happy, only to wince in pain.

"Ouch." the winter boy whined softly.

"What did ya even do to, tah get ya'self beat that badly?" Bunny questioned as Jack finally opened his icy blue eyes.

"I was hit by what i believe was nightmare sand before falling into a tree then to the ground." He responded.

"Now let me ask what all did i break?" His eyes were soon clouded in thought. Tooth stopped running her hands through his hair.

"A few ribs, your right leg, your left wrist, also you had a few scratches in your cheek nothing to bad." Jack nodded. "Though we would like you to stay in bed for a while." That caught him off guard.

"W-why? I need to go out and spread the little winter that the world has left." his eyes wide in panic. North soon entered the room.

"You need to heal." Santa stated in a matter of fact tone. Jack just shook his head.

"Being out in the cold with snow will heal me faster" the youngest guardian tried to argue back. Tooth spoke.

"It would make us feel better if you stayed here where we know you are getting better." she smiled at him. The winter sprite sent a pleading look to the sandman. Sandy only shrugged. '_No getting out of this one.'_ he thought, with a sigh Jack settled down in the bed. Letting everyone except Bunny leave.

"You know they see you as family." Bunny spoke up. Jack glanced at him behind thick white bangs.

"They want to know that ya will be fine even if its only a few broken bones. We all know ya've had worse but we still care. We know ya can take care of yourself. Though we would like for ya to put your trust into us and believe that you don't have to rely solely on yourself." Jack smiled.

"That's a lot of talk for one kangaroo." Bunny rolled his eyes, and chuckled.

"Get some rest." With that the Easter Bunny left. Jack sighed letting his thoughts get used to the idea of a family. '_Maybe... just maybe they could be my family...'_ Soon he drifted off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please! Love ya to the moon and back!<strong>_


	3. Blurp!

**A/N:**** Hiya! I'm sure you missed me ;P just kidding~! I'm so sorry i haven't posted in forever school takes up all my time homework and clubs. I will post more as soon as my schedule allows it. I love you all bunches and bunches! **

_**If you have any story ideas please feel free to send them to me. :) ENJOY!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN!_**

* * *

><p>Jack sat in one of the back rows watching the rehearsals for his sisters dance recital. He loved watching her perform on stage with a bright smile her face. Her costume sparkling as she twirled in the spot light with the rest of her small class.<p>

He felt amazing just seeing her smile, it was the best gift she could give him. When the class made their exit on stage he was the one clapping the loudest. He didn't mind the stares; it was all worth it for his sister. He waited in the lobby near the picture tables as the pink and black ballet outfitted kids filled out of the back room looking for their family. When Emma caught sight of her brother he bent down to her level with a larger than life welcoming smile of adoration on his face. His arms opened wide for her to jump into them for an inviting hug he always gave her after a performance or just about any time he saw his sister.

"You did awesome Lady Bug." She just beamed up at her big brother.

"You really think so?" he nodded as some parents cooed at the two siblings. He picked his sister up and the pink ballet bag that held her normal clothes and carried her to the car.

"Mom won't be home tonight so what do you want for dinner?" knowing she would be starving from her practicing her dance multiple times in a row. She gave him a thinking face which was her equivalent of the duck face.

"Can we have food out today?" Emma gave Jack her angel face. He couldn't say no to that with a sigh.

"Sure Lady Bug we can." She gave a clapped her hands and laughed having won over her brother again.

"Yay!"

Aster watched his sister Sophie spin in her pink and white polka dot ballet outfit. He thought she was the best dancer up there, even if she stumbled over the steps or forgot them. Well she was only 4 years old. Aster loved his sister she was the cutest ankle-bitter he's ever seen. Sophie loved being in the spot light she felt like a fairy dancing up on stage.

Fairies were one of her favorite things, also bunnies she really loved bunnies especially the Easter Bunny. Aster picked up his baby sister in the backstage area. A tiny yawn escaped her gap toothed mouth. He chuckled, and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Lets get you home and fed and in bed." She nodded and fell asleep on his shoulder. Ana (Tooth) watched her little sister Tanya (Baby) do her little Teeth brushing dance up on stage with the rest of her class. Tooth thought it was precious that she had to catch the dance on video. Baby was off the walls excited when she first told Tooth about the dance she explained it in great detail as any 6 year old could.

Aster buckled his sister into the car seat as she slept through the honking of car horns around them. She could sleep through anything; it unnerved Aster every now and then.

Jack pulled into the driveway of their two story home, as his sister held her bag of food and hummed 'Glad You Came by The Wanted' which just came on the radio. It was one of her favorite songs.

"Em & Ems come in now! You need to change before you eat you don't want to get your sparkly new dance outfit ruined." He snatched her food as Emma giggled.

"But i'm hungwy." She protested rubbing her tummy getting sequence on her hand. Jack chuckled.

"Ems go get changed and hang the dress up and then you can have food… I may throw in a piece of cake as well?" he smirked at her knowing this would do the trick. She beamed at the idea of cake.

"Cake?! Ok." With that she ran up the step to her bedroom.

Tooth sighed happily as her little sister dragged her to the dance hall. Where her recital was being held.

Aster, Jack, and Tooth all bumped into each other as their siblings were dragging them into the hall.

"Ohh i'm sorry!" The three smaller girls giggled at their synchronicity.

"Jack… Aster?" Tooth gasped as her two friends happened to be here. They both nodded as the three smaller girls played a weird version of 'Ring Around the Rosie.'

"Ems. Come on your about to be called on." Jack called to his sister who mock saluted him and stuck her tongue out.

"Coming Jacky." She called. Jack just chuckled and shook his head.

"Well I guess we better go, nice seeing you all again." He called to his three friends chasing after his pink and black blur of a sister. Baby bounced up and down on her pale pink ballet slippers.

"Tooth I wanna get my picture taken." She almost whined and Sophie bobbed her head in agreement.

"Me two! Me two." The little blond girl called up to her brother. Tooth fixed her sisters dark hair, and nodded.

"Mom gave the money for it." Aster just gathered his sister in his arms and gave her a smile. Both girls squealed in excitement.

"Thank you!" Tanya gave a kiss on Ana's cheek. Emma danced around backstage a bright happy smile on her face. She loved it when Jack told her to 'Break a Leg.' The siblings were happy all three pairs Aster, Jack, and Tooth all loved there little siblings very much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. Love you all. Bye till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woop im back yay! Lets all celebrate! JK I can't believe im posting again my scheduale is clearing up. Well i mean i did put aside my homework to wrote this. So i'm sorry if it's bad, i mean A for effort right? *sigh* I'm just making this worse.**

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ROTG! **_

_**Thank you all and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>All of the Guardians had a home, a base for when someone needed to find them. It was common knowledge. All spirits had a home no matter what kind od spirit they were seasonal or holiday. Thats why they all assumed that their newest member had a home too. Though they couldn't find one no matter how hard they looked, Sandy who was a bit curious on the matter of finding Jack Frosts home set out each night to find where he sleeped.<p>

The first couple of nights he found the frost child sleeping in trees or in snowbanks. Which alrmed him but he only thought that it was because he was just napping until he culd actually get to his own bed, When it turned into weeks of Jack sleeping in random places none in a comfortable bed with a roof over his head it dawned on Sandy that the child actually didn't have a home.

The Sandman never brought it up he knew that Jack would find it to be a touchy subject. So when Tooth brought up the subject of Jack's home at the monthly 'meetings' he watched Jack tense up a bit before he relaxed with that nonchalant smile that never reached his eyes spread across his deathly pale face.

"Ahh well I guess you would have to say Burgess is my home... I mean its my birthplace but i spend most of my time in Antartica.." Jack looked up at the older spirits through his bangs and smiles at them. Tooth's eyes widened before she shot Bunny a look that said 'don't say anything or i will rip your teech out one by one.' All of them knew he would be the forst to explode. North laid a hand on Jacks shoulder and smiled at him.

"I could hardly call that a home Frostbite." Bunny piped up from his red armchair near the fire, it had gold stitching that seemed like it was dream sand woven to resemble thread.

"Yea well its all i have so its home to me." Jack didn't mean to make it sound harsh he was just protective of what little he had. North nodded understanding and held up a hand to silence Bunny and Tooth.

"I have idea, why don't you just stay with me." North smiled at Jack who immediately looked down at his feet scuffing them against the wood. Jack huffed.

"Nah sooner or later you would believe me to be a burden i don't want to do that to you." He looked up and smiled at them all. Sandy looked downright angry while the rest of them looked shocked that he could say that nonchalantly. A cough broke the thick silence that had settled in the room.

"You aren't a burden and who says you are is wrong. They have no proof." Bunny glared at the boy, though the glare wasn't meant for him. Jack nodded, hoping to get them to lay off.

"Well at least think about it." North said.

"Sure." the winter child smiled one that actually meet his eyes. Soon enough he had a room in the pole walls painted to look like he was at his pond in Burgess. A comfortable looking bed in one corner with a blue comforter. A wardrobe that now housed a few new hoodies and other clothes. As well as a bookshelf.

Jack tentatively took a few steps into the room looking around before racing to the large window seat near his bed. A smile graced his features. The guardians smiled in joy for the familial love the boy brought to them. They were closer that was aparent and nothing would tear them apart now.

In the next few weeks Jack started to spend more nights in his room at the pole. Until it became normal for him to live there with the toy maker. They could all sleep a little better knowing their youngest was safe and sound.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE FOR NOW!<strong>


End file.
